El lenguaje de las flores: Arce: Reserva
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "15:23 de la tarde, viernes 19 de Agosto del 2016, Bond vuelve al trabajo activo, nadie lo saluda amablemente. No está vez. Esta vez, todos saben que él se marchó cuando más lo necesitaban."


**Notas: Este one-shot es parte de mi serie "el lenguaje de las flores" que son drabbles y one-shots de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**  
 **Espero que les guste y los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

* * *

3:20 de la mañana, martes 16 de Agosto del 2016, Bond despierta con un grito ahogado, respirando apenas, su corazón palpitando con fuerza como tratando de escapar de su pecho, en sus oídos retumba el eco de gritos y suplicas de auxilio, sin voces especificas, solo dolor. Bond se revuelve en la cama un rato, a su lado en la cama solo hay un espacio vacío.

3:23 de la mañana, martes 16 de Agosto del 2016, Bond toma un trago de escocés y dos píldoras para el dolor de cabeza y vuelve a dormir.

5:30 de la mañana, martes 16 de Agosto del 2016, Q se despierta por el despertador pero en vez de levantarse programa otra alarma para las seis, entonces vuelve a dormir.

6:00 de la mañana en punto, martes 16 de Agosto del 2016, Q despierta cuando Minerva, su gata Sphynx, salta sobre su pecho con un maullido demandante al mismo tiempo que su alarma resuena con fuerza, con un suspiro derrotado, el genio se da por vencido y se prepara para otro día de trabajo.

15:23 de la tarde, viernes 19 de Agosto del 2016, Bond vuelve al trabajo activo, nadie lo saluda amablemente. No está vez. Esta vez, todos saben que él se marchó cuando más lo necesitaban.

8:00 de la mañana en punto, miércoles 17 de Agosto del 2016, Q recibe los papeles del retorno de Bond. Todos los papeles están en orden, todo es increíblemente profesional. Q quiere reducir los papeles a añicos y quemar lo que queda para luego lanzar las cenizas al Thames. En su lugar, bebe un sorbo de su té de jazmín, sonríe amablemente y le da las gracias a R.

19:37 de la tarde, domingo 4 de Septiembre del 2016, Bond camina hasta la mesa de Q para recibir las indicaciones de su primera misión desde su retorno. El agente trata de coquetear con su Quartermaster, trata de tocar sus dedos cuando el hacker le entrega su arma en las manos. Q, a pesar de los intentos de afecto de 007, solo le brinda una mirada fría a James y le informa que su misión será manejada por R.

23:42 de la noche, domingo 4 de Septiembre del 2016, Bond se rehúsa a seguir las órdenes que le da R.

10:56 de la mañana, lunes 5 de Septiembre del 2016, Q anuncia que Bond está oficialmente perdido en acción al encontrar su chip de rastreo perdido en el océano, otra vez. En este punto, solo le queda sentarse y esperar.

17:22 de la tarde, jueves 8 de Septiembre del 2016, Bond entra a la oficina de Q, mojado hasta los zapatos, con los dedos ensangrentados y sucios envueltos alrededor de un maltratado ramo de rosas rojas. Q lanza las rosas a la basura y lleva a James desde el cuello de su camisa hasta la enfermería.

22:00 de la noche en punto, domingo 11 de Septiembre del 2016, Q vuelve a su casa desde el trabajo para encontrar a Bond, aun no completamente sanado, con cortes en el labio y en su ceja derecha, sentado en su sillón favorito, viendo un documental sobre animales en la televisión, bebiendo una copa de vino rosa que él hacker estaba guardando para ocasiones especiales y acariciando a Tesla, su gato angora negro, que ronronea felizmente en el regazo del agente. Q cierra la puerta con fuerza, toma una copa de vino, se sienta junto a James y cambia el canal de la televisión.

24:45 de la noche, domingo 11 de Septiembre del 2016, Q se va a la cama con Tesla durmiendo contento en sus brazos. Bond se queda a dormir en el sillón.

12:00 de la mañana, lunes 12 de Septiembre del 2016, Bond despierta con el cuello adolorido, todo el edificio en silencio, solo perturbado por el sonido casi imperceptible de las patas acolchadas de los gatos merodeando por su hogar. Dando vueltas alrededor del departamento, James se da cuenta de que Q ya se ha marchado.

8:00 de la mañana en punto, martes 20 de Septiembre del 2016, Bond besa la mejilla de Q al encontrarlo organizando su escritorio para el resto del día, con una sonrisa indulgente al ver el rostro sorprendido del otro hombre, Jame toma su taza Q10 del escritorio, cinco minutos más tarde vuelve con una humeante taza de earl grey. Q le sonríe apenas, sus ojos brillantes por debajo de los gruesos lentes, 007 le devuelve la sonrisa alegremente, las esquinas de los ojos arrugándose encantadoramente.

14:25 de la tarde, viernes 30 de Septiembre del 2016, James y Q salen un día a comprar cafés para la rama Q, al líder de la división nunca le ha gustado usar a sus internos para ese tipo de tareas y James solo quiere alejarse de la enfermería. En medio de las hordas de personas ignorantes de todos a su alrededor, James trata de tomar la mano de su acompañante con la suya, Q se tensa al sentir sus dedos tibios, lo observa con cuidado y con un suspiro final, oculta su mano en el bolsillo de su parca.

23:48 de la noche, martes 4 de Octubre del 2016, cuando Q sale de las oficinas del MI6 en la noche, todos los autos de la compañía ya han sido usados. El hacker suspira derrotado, ajusta su parca contra su cuerpo y se propone caminar hasta encontrar un taxi. Es entonces cuando el Aston Martin de Bond conduce a su lado hasta que Q se rinde y entra al lujoso auto. James besa su mejilla tan pronto se hace cómodo en los asientos de cuero. Q solo se sonroja.

17:30 de la tarde, domingo 9 de Octubre del 2016, Q acepta salir en una cita con un amigo del novio de Eve, el hombre aparentemente es un banquero, amistoso y divertido. Q no tiene muchas esperanzas para la noche, pero Eve ha estado ahí para él en peores ocasiones que una cita no deseada.

18:13 de la tarde, domingo 9 de Octubre del 2016, Bond accede a cuidar de los gatos de Q, con los ojos opacos y una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Q besa su mejilla al salir de su departamento y promete llamarle si llegara a necesitarlo.

01:06 de la mañana, lunes 10 de Octubre del 2016, Bond recibe una llamada del teléfono personal de Q, su voz débil y el chico obviamente borracho pidiéndole que lo lleve a casa. En el fondo, James puede oír la respiración pesada de otro hombre demasiado cerca de Q, pidiéndole que por favor no se vaya, demasiado insistente para la tranquilidad del agente.

2:49 de la mañana, lunes 10 de Octubre del 2016, Bond besa la frente cálida de Q al recostarlo en la cama y arroparlo con cuidado, esa mañana el sillón no se siente tan incomodo como lo hizo en la primera noche.

6:00 de la mañana, lunes 10 de Octubre del 2016, Q llama y se disculpa por no poder asistir al trabajo esa tarde, en serio se siente mal.

12:30 de la mañana, lunes 10 de Octubre del 2016, Bond despierta con Q preparando panqueques con su tableta reproduciendo aparentemente a Sofi Tukker cantando Energia, Bond sonríe indulgentemente, él no conoce a la cantante pero definitivamente no suena como algo a lo que él escucharía al sufrir de una mala resaca. Q le sonríe brillante contra la luz de la mañana, James se permite disfrutar el momento.

19:00 de la tarde, miércoles 16 de Noviembre del 2016, Q accede a ver una película con Bond en la comodidad de su departamento, Bond promete preparar algo para comer.

23:46 de la noche, domingo 20 de Noviembre del 2016, Q se queda dormido en su sillón junto a James, su rostro cómodamente recostado contra el hombro del agente.

17:19 de la tarde, viernes 23 de Diciembre del 2016, James y Q caminan por las calles de Londres comprando regalos atrasados de navidad, Bond observa al Quartermaster de reojo. Sus ojos claros ocultos tras los lentes, su cabello desordenado oculto bajo un viejo gorro de lana naranja, los ángulos de su rostro en contraste de lo suave de su ropa, el agente desea desesperadamente poder extender su mano y sujetar los largos, delgados dedos de su acompañante, en cambio, oculta su mano en el bolsillo de su caro abrigo.

17:20 de la tarde, viernes 23 de Diciembre del 2016, Q oculta su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de James, levanta el rostro para sonreír al agente al enredar sus dedos con los de 007.

00:00 un momento sin espacio especifico en el tiempo 1 de Enero del 2017, James Bond besa a Q para celebrar el comienzo del nuevo año. Q se permite responder sin reservas.


End file.
